


Helping Out

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult language and content, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underage Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy's attracted to her friend's older brother.  When he tells her of a problem he has, she jumps at the chance to help him out.  </p>
<p>Warnings for:  Adult language and content; explicit sex; underage Buffy (she's 17, he's 19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in response to a prompt at the taboo_spuffy LJ community: What if William wanted to lose his virginity and Buffy offered to help him out?
> 
> This is the first prompt/challenge I've ever done, so it's exciting for me *g* I hope ya'll like it!
> 
> * Thanks to Dragonfly Lady for beta'ing me!  
> ** Thanks to Edgehead and xoChantelly for the kewl banners! :D
> 
> Joss and ME own all.

 

Buffy was staying over at her friend Tara's house for the weekend. Tara's mom and stepdad were having a romantic weekend away in L.A., so Tara had asked Buffy to keep her company. Though Tara wouldn't be all alone, her older stepbrother, William, was going to be around too. But he kept to himself most of the time. Buffy was happy to stay over and have fun while the parents were away.

She hadn't hung out or talked with William that much since meeting him, he was a bookworm who was always either holding some dog-eared novel in front of his face, or scribbling in a notebook. He wanted to be a writer, and he had some talent for it, from what Tara told her. But he'd never volunteered to share anything he was writing while Buffy was there. It would've been rude to ask him to tell her what he was working on, so she never had.

Buffy and Tara were both 17, about to start their last year of high school. William was 19, a recent high school grad, all set to attend UCLA in the fall. Buffy thought William was very cute in a geeky kind of way. He was shy, blushed a lot, and was really smart. Not the type of guy she usually went out with. Though her luck in picking men hadn't been so great, maybe she shouldn't be so set on a 'type'. He did have a yummy English accent (as did his father), and she _loved_ accents. Still, he was her best friend's brother (step or not) and it would be kind of weird if she asked him out. And she _would_ have to be the one to ask, as William was extremely shy. She had a feeling that he liked her too, or he at least thought she was cute. So he _might_ say yes if she decided to go for it. She'd have to make up her mind soon, what with William going to college in a month. She should probably just forget about it... What would a brainy guy want with her anyway?

 

It was a little after midnight, and Tara had fallen asleep already. Buffy surfed the Internet for a while, she wasn't sleepy at all yet. Tara was a sweetheart, but she wasn't a stay up all night, 'let's raid the liquor cabinet' kinda gal.

Buffy was bored. William had gone to bed already too. He'd knocked on Tara's bedroom door an hour and a half ago saying that he was going to sleep. Their parents were out of town and both of them were in bed by 1 am -- the Maclay-Pratts were a wild bunch.

Buffy decided that taking a nice hot, relaxing bubble bath would be a good way to spend some time. Tara's shared bathroom with William had a super-cool sunken bathtub like Buffy had always wanted for her own house. It even had a button you could push to turn it into a whirlpool bath, which made it even cooler. No one else was up, so why not use it to have a nice soak?

Buffy opened the bathroom door. She hadn't knocked because she'd thought that she was the only one awake in the house.

What she saw made her freeze. At first she froze because she'd made the mistake of walking in while someone was using the shower. But then her immobility was due to her brain becoming instantly mushy at the sight of a gorgeous, nude male body. 

William was the current occupant of the shower. He was naked, wet... and did I mention naked? The shower door was half-open, allowing Buffy to get a big honkin' eyeful. He had not noticed Buffy's intrusion, he was washing his hair and had the shower radio playing some oldies while he lathered up. This gave Buffy the opportunity to stand there like a drooling idiot and ogle him.

Buffy's eyes bugged out, her jaw went slack. Her mind chanted, _'Humina, humina, humina!'_

William was _put together_! She never would have suspected that the sweet, nerdy looking man could have a bod built for sin -- but he soooo did! His ass was twin globes of perfection, like two cantaloupes side by side. She'd never been hungrier for a piece of melon in her life. His torso was all ripply with muscles. Those wicked muscles had been concealed under loose clothing, hiding from her for months. Buffy vowed that, should she ever become President or Supreme Ruler of the Universe, all men with six-pack abs would be required by law to go shirtless 24/7 like Matthew McConaughey. During winter months, they'd be allowed to cover up, but would have to lift their shirts on demand.

Yes, there were the abs, and the pectorals, the butt, the muscular arms and thighs... and then there was his penis. Seeing how well-endowed the shy Brit was nearly made her eyes pop right out of her head. It had to be 9, maybe 10 inches long. It was the kind of dick known to exist only in the world of pornos.

 _'Oh mama! That's a big 'un!'_ Buffy thought dazedly. She rubbed her fingers together, wondering if her fingers would meet around his considerable girth.

Her body started to tingle in response to seeing such a fine specimen of manhood. William had a rockin' bod, and she wanted to jump him right there. Buffy found herself actually doing a zombie-like shuffle toward the shower when she suddenly realized what she was doing. 

She got spooked by her own crazy, slutty thoughts, and zipped back out of the bathroom, closing the door _very_ quietly behind her. Buffy leaned against the door, breathing hard, and feeling relieved that Tara was still asleep. She closed her eyes. Naked, wet, and oh-so-hot William was imprinted on the backs of her eyelids.

She thought, _'Holy shit, was I actually going to get in the shower with him?! It's been a few months since I had some lovin'... maybe that's it.'_

There was also the fact that William had the hottest body she'd ever seen in person. He was simply perfection. Why hadn't the sound of running water registered in her mind? She should have known that he was in there... Or did a part of her brain -- a very naughty part -- know he was in there before she opened the door, but _wanted_ to perhaps catch a glimpse of him?

Buffy sat at the computer, mulling over what just happened and sorting out her thoughts. Her interest in William had just skyrocketed. She was feeling horny as hell, and her eyes kept darting back to the bathroom door. That naughty part of her brain chanted, _'Doooo it, dooooo it!'_ But she got herself under control.

She was thinking, _'Okay, now I know he has a great body. And he's so smart and shy, I love when he blushes. Those little round glasses he wears make me so hot. God... I really *do* like William. If I don't ask him out soon...'_ Seeing him naked and looking so fine had been the catalyst to make her realize how many other things about William had affected her in the past. She thought maybe she'd had a little crush because he was an older guy (well, just a few years older than her), and that he was smart. He was cute and quirky, and she wanted to get to know him much, much better.

Buffy would miss her chance to date him, probably forever, if she didn't act soon. What would Tara think? Buffy looked nervously at her friend's sleeping form. Would Tara get grossed out? Tara was pretty cool, so she might be okay with Buffy wanting to get romantic with William. But, some cool people became uncool if they found out you had the hots for a member of their family... Speculating about Tara's reaction was jumping the gun a little. First, Buffy had to see if William was interested in her at all. Maybe he only went for smart, straight-A gettin' girls. And that definitely wasn't Buffy. 

Buffy smiled, thinking, _'Oh wow, I think I'm in love with a nerd! A very hot, very cute nerd.'_

 

Buffy was too worked up to approach William after he was through with his shower. She didn't want to be a giggly, blushing, stuttering mess when she told him she liked him. She decided to wait a few days, maybe a week, to think about it. Was it just a crush? Was it just because she was horny and he had an awesome body? She wanted to make sure what her motivations were before she told him. It wouldn't be cool just to want him for his body anymore than it would be for a guy to do the same thing to her. 

So, she'd sleep on it... so to speak.

* * *

William couldn't sleep, he was too agitated. Taking a steamy shower usually helped him to feel better, so he did that.

His life was changing: next month he was going to start at UCLA, and would be moving away from home. It was exciting and a bit frightening at the same time. But that wasn't the main thing that was bothering him. He was 19-years-old, and still a virgin.

William was just so shy that it was like torture for him to actually ask a girl out. The fear of being rejected was all-consuming. He was easily crushed and he feared that he'd be a weeping mess if a girl he fancied spurned his affection. The one time he'd gotten the courage to tell a girl he liked her (back when he was 16), she had not only laughed at him, she'd been revolted that he had feelings for her. While crying his eyes out over that, William had told himself that he'd never put himself through that humiliation again. So he had escaped further embarrassment by not asking another girl out, but it also meant that he was alone, lonely, frustrated, and horny as all get out.

It wasn't long after that emotionally devastating event that his father had remarried and moved them to Sunnydale, California. William was okay with his father's marriage, he liked Sarah Maclay, and he liked his new stepsister, Tara. Things had been a little awkward at first with all of them learning to live together as a family, but it hadn't taken long for William and Tara to become friends and bond. They had some things in common: they were both very shy people, preferred reading a good book to going out to parties, and they were both sensitive and caring towards others. There was no sexual chemistry (thank God), it was just a close family-type bond, as if they were related by blood, not just circumstance.

Tara had lots of friends, but only a few close ones. Her friend Buffy had started coming around about a year ago. William liked her a lot -- too much, as a matter of fact. She was younger than him (under 18) so he thought it best not to think about Buffy in lusty ways. His subconscious and his sex-starved dick disagreed. Buffy was a beautiful girl, with big, soulful green eyes, and a smile that could light up any room. She had a great pair of legs, so smooth and tanned. She had full, perky looking breasts, and an amazing ass. When she slept over she often wore just a big t-shirt, giving William a lot of leg to gawk at.

Even though the girls were past the age for sleepovers, Buffy often did spend the night. He would tease Tara a little about it, asking if they were going to play Barbies and things like that too. She knew he was just playfully teasing and didn't take offense, but Tara did threaten that she and Buffy would tie him down and force a makeover on him if he kept being a meanie. William knew that the girls had fun and wouldn't begrudge them that; he figured that they were probably realizing that they were almost all grown up and would have to leave fun childhood things behind soon, so they wanted to get in as much giggly teenage fun as they could now.

 

William thought about Buffy while he washed his hair. He really wished they could be more than friends. They weren't friends like Tara and Buffy were friends, but he had talked to her on several occasions, and they were on friendly terms. Even if Buffy wasn't his sister's friend and 17, she was still way out of his league. She seemed to only date large football player types, one of which William was not. 

Wouldn't it be grand if he could lose his virginity to a girl like Buffy? Such a beautiful, sweet girl for his first time would be fantastic. Not only did he think she had a gorgeous body, he also liked her personality and found her charming. She had everything he wanted in a woman. He knew Buffy was only one room away, sleeping soundly. Probably dreaming about those hulking football players, not shy, skinny gits like him. 

He rinsed the shampoo from his hair, then decided to engage in a little fantasizing. It wouldn't hurt anyone just to use his imagination...

William squeezed out another dollop of shampoo onto his palm, and used it to get his cock nice and slippery. He closed his eyes, stroking his cock and letting the warm water from the showerhead beat down on him from above.

 

_William's Fantasy_

He imagined walking nude into Tara's bedroom -- only Tara wasn't there... (He pretended that Tara had gone to L.A. with their parents, and Buffy stayed over to keep him company. Yes, that would do!) 

Buffy was laying on the bed on top of the covers. She was wearing a satiny white chemise with matching panties. (He'd never actually seen her in that, it was just something he thought would look incredible on her with her sun-bronzed skin). 

Being bolder than he ever could in real life, William sat on the bed and put his hand on her knee. He moved the hand up her thigh until his fingertips were just inches away from her pussy.

Buffy's eyes opened, she gasped. "William?"

"Yes, Buffy, it's me. I had to come to you, pet. I've thought about you so many times. I want you too much to control my urges any longer."

She smiled. "Oh William, I want you too! I just thought you didn't like me that way!" Buffy sat up and threw her arms around him, planting a hard kiss on his mouth.

William responded in kind, kissing her and touching her in all of those places he'd dreamed about. He moved his lips onto the side of her neck.

"William, can I suck your cock, please?" Buffy asked, her hand wrapping around his rigid staff.

"Be my guest, love," he replied suavely, pulling away to lay on his back.

Buffy grinned at him and touched her tongue to the tip of his dick. She swept her tongue around it in circles, slowly pumping the shaft in her hot little hand.

Not even 30 seconds into it: 

"AHHHGGODDDD!" William shouted, cumming explosively all over her face.

Buffy gave him a profoundly disappointed and annoyed look, her face dripping with his white goo. "Geez, premature ejaculator much?"

 

William's eyes blinked open, the water from the shower still raining down on him. He'd cum all over the wall of the shower. He couldn't even seem to hold back his orgasms in his fantasy world. So much for being suave and cool; even Fantasy Buffy was disappointed in his staying power. Thank God that hadn't happened in real life, he didn't know if he could bear a girl (especially Buffy) looking at him like that.

It had been a wonderful fantasy until that point though...

After wiping down the wall, and drying himself off, William went back to his room to see if he could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

_A week later..._

Buffy had thought about William every day since the last weekend. She was surer than ever that she wanted to be a lot more than friends with him. She'd have to talk to Tara to make sure her friend didn't mind -- Buffy prayed that Tara would be cool about it. There were going to be complications what with him moving away to go to college, but UCLA wasn't really _that_ far. And Buffy could apply there if everything went the way she'd hoped... She was planning too far ahead again. First, she had to see if William was even interested in her.

It was late Friday afternoon, and just when Buffy was wondering how she could invite herself over to the Maclay's home, Tara called her on the phone. It seemed that her parents had had so much fun in L.A. last week, that they were going again this weekend. Tara wondered if Buffy wouldn't mind coming over for some popcorn and movie fun.

Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, Buffy asked, "Is William going to be there? We should pick some movies that aren't all girly for him."

"Yeah, he'll be here. But you know him, he'll probably just stay in his room reading all night."

"Well... we should ask him if he wants to join us, anyway. I'm sure my mom will say I can stay over. I'll be right over after I get my clothes and stuff together."

"Cool, see you in a few!"

Buffy hung up, feeling bad that she hadn't had the guts to let Tara know she liked William. But maybe seeing if he liked her would be the best first step. Then she could ask Tara if she had any problems with the relationship when there was an actual relationship to object to or not.

* * *

Buffy was disappointed that William didn't hang out with them. They'd had a pizza for dinner, and he'd left the table immediately after, saying that he had things to do in his room and would see them in the morning.

"Is... William okay?" Buffy asked once she'd heard his bedroom door shut.

Tara shrugged. "He's been kind of distant this past week. Might be nervous about school."

Buffy frowned. "I was... kind of hoping he'd want to watch the movie with us."

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Buffy blushed and bit her bottom lip. She hadn't planned on telling Tara yet, but the jig was up. She could tell by Tara's expression that she knew. "Well... I kinda like him."

Tara smiled. "You mean _like_ him-like him?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. Would that be weird for you?"

"Maybe a little. But if you guys like each other..."

"That's the thing, I don't know if he likes me. Has he ever said anything to you about me?" Buffy nervously clasped her hands, waiting to hear Tara's answer.

Tara thought about it. "Hmm. Well, he said you were nice."

She pouted. "Is that it?"

"Once he asked if you were coming over, and he looked kinda blushy."

"Nothing definite? No 'I think Buffy's hot' or 'I wouldn't mind going out with her'?"

"No, sorry. But I know for a fact that he isn't dating anyone." Tara didn't mention that her reclusive brother _never_ dated, no matter how much she encouraged him to.

"Maybe he only likes smart girls..." Buffy pouted.

"You're smart," Tara said supportively.

"Yeah, Mensa is beating down my door to get me to join... I have to talk to him. I need to know if he likes me too."

Tara let out a breath. "He's... a little different than the usual guys you go for, isn't he? Are you sure you really like him?"

"I've thought about it since last week, and yes, I definitely like William. I've got feelings of the warm n' fuzzy variety," she confessed with a blush. "I won't hurt him, if that's what you're worried about."

"I-I didn't say that... It's just that William is... sensitive. He told me about this one girl he liked who made fun of him for liking her and it just about crushed him."

"I know he's sensitive, that's one of the things I like about him. He's not all hung up on appearing macho. I promise I won't just use him for... stuff." Buffy blushed harder as some of that _stuff_ popped into her mind. She didn't want William _just_ for that, but she definitely wanted it to be part of the dating package.

"Okay. It's not like I think you're a man-eater or anything, I just have to lookout for William's best interests. The only thing I worry about if you guys do get together... what if you fight or break up and I have to pick a side?"

Buffy chuckled. "Tara, you're as bad as me -- I kept thinking 'what if' stuff that might go wrong _if_ William said he wanted to go out with me." She winced a bit, "You'd rather I didn't go out with him, huh? To avoid awkwardness."

Tara shook her head, "Whatever problems I have are _my_ problems. Buffy, I'd never stand in the way of two people who want to be together. Especially if it's two people that I care about. I just want you to be sure how you feel before you talk to him."

"I will, I have. I just have to work up the courage to talk to him -- I'm all nervous." She giggled anxiously.

"Let's get the kitchen cleaned up, then pick a few movies to watch. That should take your mind off your nerves for a little while... unless you want to go talk to William now?"

Buffy's anxiety went up another notch. "I, uh, I'll talk to him later... after my food settles. Don't want to puke on the guy I'm trying to attract."

* * *

William flopped onto his back and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't sleep, it was useless. His anxieties, fears, and feelings of inadequacy were plaguing him again. To make matters worse, the beautiful Buffy was staying over again, causing a few indecent thoughts to cross his mind. Maybe watching some telly would help him take his mind off his troubles.

He didn't feel like getting completely dressed again, and just grabbed a plain white t-shirt and black sweats, forgoing any underwear. William liked to sleep in the nude, always making sure his bedroom door was locked beforehand because of his extreme modesty. He just could never seem to get comfortable enough to sleep with clothing on, it had been that way since he was little and his mom would find that his Batman jammies had been discarded during the night.

William padded out to the living room, relieved to find that his sister and Buffy had retired for the night. He didn't fancy having any company and having to put on a happy face in his blue mood.

He slumped down onto the couch and started mindlessly flipping through channels, only half-paying attention, when he happened onto a porn channel. His thumb paused over the button that would go on to the next channel. When had his parents started getting this channel? He was almost positive that they hadn't had it two days ago, the last time he'd channel-surfed late at night. Maybe it was a cable company mistake? He'd heard of that happening sometimes...

The last thing William needed to think about or see was sex, but he couldn't make himself turn it off. There were two women and a man in the movie, all on one big bed, all naked. The girls were kissing each other full on the lips as they leaned over the lucky guy's body.

William clutched the remote in his hand, leaning forward a bit, eyes locked on the screen. His body responded immediately: his pulse pounded, his core temperature rose, his cock stirred. There was a pretty blonde woman with long, flowing hair and a great ass (who bore a bit of a resemblance to one Buffy Summers). The other woman was a brunette (also having long, flowing hair) with a fabulously full chest.

William swallowed and licked his lips as he watched. What he wouldn't give to be the man in the movie... Getting even one girl to want him was hard enough, he couldn't fathom having two beautiful girls pawing at him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

 

Tara fell asleep again, leaving Buffy to amuse herself. There was no way she'd be able to sleep knowing that William was just a room away from her all snug in his bed. 

Her thoughts kept straying to extra naughty ones. Ever since she'd seen him au naturel, Buffy couldn't stop picturing him naked. Sometimes William was posing like a statue, and sometimes he was doing delicious things to her. Her brain had never been more in X-rated movie mode than it had been for the last week. She'd had to masturbate several times during the week, thinking about him. What it would feel like to have his hands stroking her skin, his lips pressed against hers, his muscley body on top of her, his big cock pounding in and out of her...

Buffy blew out a breath and ran her hands back through her hair. She needed a cold drink. She needed a cold shower too. 

She went out of the bedroom to get a glass of water in the bathroom. Her heart jumped when she noticed the bluish light of the TV in the living room. There was only one person who could be there -- unless it was a burglar who decided to take a break from robbing the house to watch some TV.

Buffy listened, hearing the distinctive sounds of people having sex. She bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling. Was William watching dirty movies? It sure sounded that way. The thought of him getting all horny watching the movie consequently got Buffy hot too. What if she just breezed on in there and asked to watch with him? Then, what if she suggested that they try out a few things themselves? 

Oh, it was so naughty! She'd never done anything remotely that porn-ish in her life. But this seemed like a great opportunity to let William know that she wanted him, and he might just take her up on the offer.

With her heart jackhammering in her chest, Buffy quietly continued on into the bathroom for that glass of water. She spruced herself up a bit while she was at it: brushing her teeth and using some mouthwash again to be as minty fresh as possible; fluffing up her hair; applying some cherry lip gloss; and using some Mangomania body spray. 

When she was done, Buffy scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. She looked alluring, if she did say so herself. She wished that she'd brought something sexier to wear than an overlarge old t-shirt, but she'd been in such a hurry to come over that she hadn't given it due consideration. Oh well. Some guys found the big t-shirt look sexy... she hoped that William was one of those guys.

"Okay, Buffy," she said to her reflection, "you go in there and seduce the hell out of him!"

* * *

William was watching the action onscreen intently, his cock getting stiffer, when he heard a noise come from the hallway. 

_'Oh shit! One of them is up!'_ his mind screamed. He'd be mortified if he got caught watching porn! William panicked, fumbling with the remote and punching in a random station which happened to be airing a cooking show.

He tossed the remote onto the couch, sat back and crossed his legs and trying to look completely nonchalant and innocent.

"Hey, you're up," Buffy said, smiling at him from the hallway.

"Uh, y-yeah, you are too," William said lamely.

"Guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?" she asked as she made her way to the couch.

"N-No, couldn't sleep..." He thought, _'Oh God, why is she coming over here?!'_ He'd expected that she would just say goodnight and go back to bed.

Buffy sat at the opposite end of the couch, intending to creep her way over gradually after she gauged his mood. She smiled nervously at him, then looked at the TV screen. Her lips wobbled with a suppressed giggle when she saw that he'd changed the channel.

"You like cooking shows, huh?" Buffy asked with a knowing smile.

"Erm, yes, sometimes they're... fun to watch."

"Can you cook good?"

William stopped himself just in time from correcting her grammar, he had to catch things like that if he wanted a girl to like him -- ever. He said, "I can make a f-few things."

"Maybe you can cook something for me some time?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, yes, if you'd like."

"I really suck at cooking, it's not one of my many talents," Buffy laughed. She wanted to get that porny goodness back on the TV, she'd need to take control of the remote without him getting suspicious or nervous. The wheels in her head spun. On a hunch, she said, "You know, I think there's a 'Blackadder' marathon on, mind if I turn it on?" 

William grinned, forgetting to be uptight for a moment. He loved 'Blackadder' too. "No, I don't mind, go ahead."

Buffy picked up the remote, studying it in the dim light. She saw the button she was looking for: Last. Meaning Last channel.

"Ooh, that ain't 'Blackadder'," Buffy barely kept from giggling like mad when the porn channel appeared on the screen.

William's eyes widened comically, he was too embarrassed to move. The threesome were really going at it on the screen, the man had one girl sitting on his face, while the other girl bounced on his dick. They were moaning uncontrollably and shouting obscenities.

"Oh my God!" William finally snapped out of his trance, scrambling to get the remote out of Buffy's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

Buffy held the remote further away from him, making William have to lean into her. Then she did giggle madly. It felt so good to be naughty! And William was practically laying on and wriggling on top of her, which was also a plus. "Hey, what's the problem? I likey porn!"

William realized that he was leaning up against her body as he fumbled for the remote. Embarrassed again, he threw himself back onto his side of the couch. "I-I'm sorry f-for... Please turn that off."

Buffy could see his blushing face practically glowing. She missed the feel of his hard body on hers immediately (she'd noted that some areas of his body were a bit harder and pointier than they were normally); she needed it back. She didn't change the channel, but did turn down the volume a bit. Buffy struggled to get her raging libido under control to play it cool a bit longer.

"It's not like I haven't watched stuff like this before, William. I'm a gal who enjoys some smut."

William wished for the power of invisibility. What should he do? He couldn't stay here and watch a porno with Buffy. But if he jumped up and ran to his room he'd look like a complete git. "Y-you're not... uncomfortable with me here? If you want to watch, I'll leave and --" 

He started to rise from the couch, but Buffy took him by the arm and brought him back down onto the cushion. "Nah, I'd... prefer it if you stayed, actually. Pornos are so cheesy, it's fun to watch with someone else and riff."

"Riff?"

"Make fun of it."

"O-oh..."

"Hmm, this one looks pretty hot though," Buffy said, looking back at the screen. "Does every guy have that two girls fantasy?"

"I-I don't know..." Despite his nervousness, William's cock was tenting in his sweatpants. She was going to notice, and _then_ how awkward was this going to get? He did his best to shield his crotch from her eyes.

"Is this what you were watching before I came in?" Buffy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

He squirmed and stuttered. "I-I d-don't --"

"William, it's okay, relax. It's _normal_ for guys to watch porn. I just feel bad that I interrupted you and made you feel all uneasy."

"N-no, it's okay..." he said, though obviously it wasn't 'okay'. His amiability made him say things just to smooth things over when he really didn't mean them.

"Hey, that guy kind of looks like you!" Buffy pointed at the TV and giggled. The man in the movie _did_ bear a striking resemblance to William, and that made Buffy even hotter. "Do you lead a double-life? Are you a mild-mannered, aspiring writer by day, and an adult film star by night?"

"H-hardly..." William grabbed a throw pillow and put it over his groin.

"Well, you're totally cute, you could do stuff like that if you wanted." She pretended that she was watching the screen, but was glancing out of the corner of her eye at him.

William blinked. "Hunh?"

"You're cute, and... you look like you've got a nice body." She didn't want to admit that she _knew for a fact_ that he had an incredible bod. "You could do adult movies."

He laughed at the absurdity of it. "I think I might actually have to..." His laughter dried up and he stopped talking when he realized he'd almost said 'I think I might actually have to have sex once before becoming a porn actor.'

"Have to what?" Buffy asked, not suspecting that he could possibly be a virgin. She figured there had to have been some nerdy (yet lusty) girl in the chess or Shakespeare clubs that had jumped him in the past.

"Um... uh, nevermind... It--It's just a funny notion."

They sat on the couch in silence for a minute. Buffy was wondering how and when she should make her move. 

William kept fidgeting. His personal problems were bad enough, but he also had to contend with how sexy Buffy looked wearing only a big t-shirt while they sat together watching a dirty movie. Her long, tanned legs were _right there_ , drawing his eyes to them every few seconds. They looked so smooth and silky, his hands itched to touch her, to stroke up her calves, onto her firm thighs, and...

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked, pretending to be clueless. She was hoping that he'd talk about the movie with her, which would lead to the 'wanna try that?' discussion.

"N-no, nothing's wrong." He looked back to the television.

She turned to sit sideways on the couch to face him, bringing her legs up onto the cushion to sit Indian-style. "Is it that you'd rather be alone? I can go back to bed..."

"No, Buffy, it's not you, honestly." It wasn't _all_ her and her distractingly shapely legs, shiny lips, delicious scent, and wild blonde mane. He had a bigger problem than just thinking of his sister's friend in pervy ways. He looked at her, and then quickly away again, when he noticed he could now see a hint of her pink panties because of the way she was sitting. Oh, this was not helping...

"Then what is it? Is it that you're going off to college next month?" Having a non-porny conversation about things weighing on his mind was also a good thing. By listening to his troubles, showing that she cared, and giving advice if she could, William would feel more open with her, hopefully.

William sighed and nodded, sliding his thumbs under his glasses to rub his eyes; he felt so weary and frustrated . "It has... something to do with going to university, yes. I can't get any bloody sleep. I think I've slept maybe 3 hours in the past few days..."

"Are you nervous about leaving home? That can be kind of scary."

"No, it's not that..."

"Am I going to have to tickle you into submission to get the information?" Buffy asked with a giggle, poking him lightly in the ribs.

In his sleep deprived state, he wasn't capable of controlling his mouth as well as he normally could. And he was just so aggravated with the whole situation.

"I don't want to go to university still... *mumbling*..." He said the last half of the sentence so quietly that Buffy couldn't hear. 

She leaned forward. "What? I didn't catch that." 

"I said that I don't want to go still being... a virgin."

Buffy's eyes widened, she sat back. "Whoa! You're kidding? You're still a virgin?!" she asked incredulously.

William blushed bright red and pouted, looking down and away from her. "I know I'm pathetic, you don't have to say it." He felt about ready to risk looking like a git by bolting off the couch and going to his room, he was just too uncomfortable.

Buffy pouted too, she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She reached out and touched his knee, "I didn't mean it like that, William. I was only saying that I can't believe it because you're so... hot!"

He snorted and chuckled sadly. "Yeah, _right_! I'm a regular Brad bloody Pitt."

"No, you so are! You're..." Buffy stopped to rein in her gushiness, she'd almost said something about seeing him in the shower and how incredibly sexy she'd found him. With William's intense shyness and modesty, he might just spontaneously combust right there on the couch if he knew she'd peeked at him while he was starkers. There would be just be a black spot and some ash on the couch cushion where William used to be. She continued, more calmly, "You're a really good-looking guy. The eyes, the cheekbones, the..." She thought about his perfect cantaloupe-y ass, rippling abs, and yummy pecs. And of course, she vividly recalled the magnificent cock she'd seen dangling between his legs. "You're in shape. And you got that sexy accent too. I can't believe some girl hasn't busted a major move on you."

William was still blushing, more so because of how hearing Buffy say she thought he was attractive made him feel. He glanced at her with a shy smile. "Really?"

She grinned. "Oh yeah. You're a mega-hottie."

He laughed and shook his head, "Alright, now you're laying it on too thick. I appreciate you trying to stroke my ego, but you don't have to make up things like that."

Buffy thought about how she hoped to stroke more than his ego. This seemed to be the perfect time to go for it. Yes, it was a helluva lot quicker than she usually took to go to bed with a guy (they hadn't even gone on a date yet), but she wasn't going to pass up her chance to make her wet dreams come true. "I mean it, William. What kind of idiot girls do you hang around, anyway?"

"Apparently, the kind who think touching me would give them nerd cooties. I don't want to be the only bloody virgin on the entire campus." He sighed. "When I'm around other guys, I have to pretend I know what being with a woman is like... I have to lie every time and say that I've 'scored' so that they don't know what a freak I really am. I hate it..."

"You're not a freak. I can't figure out why it hasn't happened for you. There's the aforementioned hotness that is you, and you're smart, and you're sweet. Is it because you're so shy?"

William shrugged, looking down and picking at a piece of lint on the pillow covering his groin. "God, I wish I hadn't told you about this... It's so embarrassing..."

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cool for a guy to be a virgin. And... I know I'm younger, but I would've gone out with you if you'd asked," Buffy said, blushing a little as she started moving in for the kill. "I bet there's lots of girls that are just waiting for you to proposition them."

Not that he wasn't enjoying the flattery she was heaping on him, but he felt he had to make her stop before he burst into flame, his face felt red-hot from all the blushing he was doing. William decided to be uncharacteristically playful. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her and said, "So, you'd sleep with me if I asked you to -- right here, right now?" 

Buffy gulped, her heart skipped a beat. He'd actually asked her to sleep with him, she hadn't had to suggest it! She was too shocked to respond for a few seconds. Then she said with a firm nod, "Yes."

William chuckled. "Just as I thought. You..." He stopped abruptly and looked at her, stunned. "Did you say... 'yes'?"

A slow smile spread across her face, she nodded again. "You want to do it? I could... help you out with your virginity problem."

He just stared at her, anxiety and excitement making his heart thud double-time. "You aren't serious..."

"I'm very serious. You thought I was lying about thinking you're hot? Well, I can prove that I meant it."

William swallowed and blinked. He had no idea what he should say. Of course he wanted to shag Buffy, he'd be a fool not to want her. Her beauty took his breath away. Of course he'd thought about being with her in the past... but he'd never genuinely thought he would ever get a chance to make his fantasies come true.

Buffy waited for him to say something, but he looked like a deer caught in headlights. She'd have to be more aggressive. She edged closer to him.

As adamant as he was to lose his virginity, when faced with an opportunity to finally do so, he felt scared. "But you're 17..."

"So?" Buffy smiled, putting her hand on his bicep, squeezing and then rubbing his arm. 

William gulped. "So... you're too young, aren't you?"

"I'm legal. It's not like you're 40 or something. You're only 19."

"You're Tara's friend..."

Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed. "I say again, so? It's not like we'd be hurting anybody. And Tara is a sound-sleeper, she won't know."

"Are... you sure about this?"

"Mmmhmm. I think you're hot, and I'm super-horny. We'd be helping each other out." Buffy laid both of her hands on his left thigh, squeezing it lightly as she'd done to his arm. She pushed the pillow off of his groin. He didn't stop her or protest, but he did twitch nervously. Buffy smiled at the nice lump in his pants, then looked up into his eyes. 

"I-I'm a bit nervous," William said, underplaying just how terrified he felt at this moment.

"It's okay, William. Being nervous is totally normal for anyone before their first time. I was _really_ nervous before mine. It's so much easier to get into it for guys, you don't have things that break and hurt the first time. I heard all of it just feels good."

"Wh-What if I do it wrong? Don't you want a man who kn-knows what he's doing?"

She smiled a kittenish smile. "I want _you_ , William. I can give you helpful hints as we go, if you want. It'll be good, I promise."

"What if I... can't last long enough to..." That one sex dream about Buffy (which actually had turned out to be a nightmare, what with the premature ejaculation) reoccurred to him, making him even more nervous. Hopefully that wasn't some kind of weird prophetic dream...

"William, everything's going to be cool, you'll see. Once we get goin' and you get your stroke on, you'll wonder why you were so nervous about it."

Buffy got up on her knees next to him, then her fingers made contact with his bulge, making him gasp. William gasped from both the shock of Buffy actually touching his naughty bits, and from the bolts of electricity that shot through his body at her touch.

Buffy rubbed his cock through the sweatpants, putting more pressure into her gropes. "That feel good?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh God, yes!" William hissed, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

Buffy licked the rim of his ear. "It gets better -- you ain't seen nothin' yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

Buffy covered his mouth with hers for a kiss. This was their first kiss, which probably should have happened before she was fondling his package... They were doing things a bit out of order, but they’d get around to doing all of it eventually.

William kissed her slowly, this was his first _real_ , passionate kiss ever. He wanted to take this slow and savor every second of it. “You taste like cherries,” he mumbled, smiling against her lips.

She responded by kissing him harder, her tongue coming out to tickle at his lips. The kiss got wetter and deeper as the seconds passed, their lips slid together, tongues explored the other's mouth. 

"Mmmm, such a good kisser," Buffy breathed between lip-locks.

William hoped that she wasn't just saying that to be nice. "I haven't kissed anyone like this before."

She smiled and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth. He really was an amazing kisser, and apparently that was with no significant previous experience. Buffy hoped that he was just as much of a natural when it came to other areas. "Coulda fooled me. You're doing great!"

William kissed her with more ardor, encouraged that he was doing well. Then Buffy decided it was time they moved on; she was dying to not only see his yummy naked body again, but to have it at her fingertips this time.

He watched mutely as Buffy sat back on her heels and both of her hands went to the waistband of his sweatpants. It only took a few seconds for her to pull the stretchy material out and free his cock. He was nervous, so his hard-on had deflated a bit.

" _Very_ nice!" Buffy enthused as she fondled his meat.

"R-Really?"

"Mmmhmm! Really big and meaty, just the way I likes 'em," Buffy said, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth. "I am sooo excited to be the first woman to do this to you!" If things worked out the way Buffy wanted, she'd be the first _and only_ woman to handle his cock.

She made him gasp again when she quickly lowered her head to his lap, and took the head of his cock into her mouth. Buffy slobbered on and licked his knob, stroking her hand up and down in synch with the slow bobbing of her head. Just his cockhead was a mouthful, she probably wouldn't be able to take more than half in without her jaw starting to ache quickly. She could make up for it by slavering on his rod and sucking on it like a lolly.

William moaned loudly as Buffy's lips and tongue glided over his dick. This felt better than he thought it was possible for _anything_ to feel. The sweltering, wet cavern of her mouth; her hands touching and stroking him; her hot saliva running down his shaft and onto his balls -- he would be lucky if he lasted 30 more seconds... His disastrous fantasy recurred to him -- the one where Buffy had been licking him and he'd exploded suddenly all over her face. He would die if that happened for real.

Buffy snaked her right hand up inside his white t-shirt, lightly scratching at his hard abs. She sat up and smiled. "Take off the shirt. I wanna see all of you."

She sat back, and William started to remove his shirt by pulling it over his head. He had to stop before he got the shirt all the way off to stare at her after his face emerged from the neck hole. Buffy had whipped off her t-shirt and was sitting there in just her pink panties.

Buffy grinned at him, he looked so cute with his glasses all askew and the t-shirt still framing his face, as he stared at her with naked awe. She reached out and gingerly took his glasses off, "Don't want them to get broken." 

While Buffy set his glasses down on the end table, William tried shrugging the rest of the way out of his shirt, but it was stuck on his elbows. He cursed under his breath, struggling to get the shirt off. Buffy kept herself from laughing because she didn't want him to misinterpret any giggling, she didn't want his feelings to get hurt accidentally again. She wordlessly helped extract his arms from the shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Once he was free of the t-shirt, William laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Sorry ‘bout that... wish I could be suave instead of goofy.”

Buffy let herself giggle too, since he’d laughed first. “It’s okay, I'm feelin' pretty goofy myself. Dumb clothes get in the way sometimes. Glad I could help free you of the evil shirt.” She ran her left hand over his taut chest, a lascivious grin on her lips, “ _Very_ glad... God, you‘re so hot...” Her other hand wrapped around his steely shaft again.

She mashed her lips against his, and William flung an arm around her, pulling her harder against him. His free hand came up to cover her right breast. He began slowly squeezing her mound, the hard nipple digging into his palm. He wanted to take her nipples in his mouth and suckle like a newborn, but kissing her mouth felt so good. He was a bit glad for the break from the blowjob, he didn't know how long he could have held out.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Buffy broke away to lower her head to his groin again. Her tongue lapped at his leaking cockhead.

"Buffy, I don't want to... to do it too fast, but I don't know if I can stop..."

"You mean, cum?" she asked, looking up at him.

He blushed hotly, nodding and swallowing convulsively.

"It's okay if you have to. That's another thing about first times: for guys, it's usually over _real_ quick." Buffy planned on drinking down his load. She'd never finished a guy off with her mouth before, it was always blowjob, then handjob. But for some reason, she really wanted to taste William's jizz. She wanted to feel it squirting into her mouth.

"Won't that be... disappointing for you?" he asked anxiously. He didn't want to see the real Buffy looking at him with displeasure like Fantasy Buffy had.

"Nope. This is the first time someone else is doing stuff to you, I understand how amazing that feels. And..." she smiled, trailing a few light kisses down his chest and abs, "we can always have fun building you back up so we can do it again."

"I-I'll tell you when I'm about to..." He thought it would only be polite to warn her before she got a heaping mouthful of jizz, he didn't think she'd want it.

"I'd appreciate it if you gave me the heads-up," Buffy giggled. "But just so I won't be surprised. I'm gonna try to swallow all of it."

His eyes widened, then quickly hooded with desire. "Oh God... Really? You w-want to...?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

"Mmmhmm." Buffy felt his cock twitch in her hand, and thought it best to get some licking and sucking in before he did blast off. She slid her lips down over his thudding erection. The poor baby was so worried about disappointing her. She hoped that he understood that he could let go and just enjoy. She stroked and sucked on his cock strongly, humming around his flesh.

William's head fell back, he fisted a hand in her hair, the other hand dropped to grasp the edge of the couch cushion beneath him. He moaned and breathed raggedly. "Oh God, Buffy!"

She wanted to tell him that it was okay if he wanted to cum now, but didn't want to stop to talk. She instead told him she was all for it by making happy sounds around his cock and pumping him in her hand. 

"Ahhh! I-I'm c-cumming! Ohh G-God," William panted, feeling the explosion starting. His hips began thrusting and then his cum was rocketing into Buffy's mouth. He yelled with the force of it, squeezing his eyes shut and tightly gripping both her hair and the cushion, "Ahhh! Buffy! Unnghha!"

Buffy swallowed his hot, creamy spunk, thinking that it actually tasted pretty good. It was a giant load, so some of it escaped her mouth, dribbled down her chin and onto her pumping fist. Buffy wiped the back of her hand on her mouth, and licked up what had escaped her mouth from her chin. After making sure to lick his cock and her lips free of cum, Buffy sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him soulfully. William panted into her mouth, putting a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

"God, Buffy..." William moaned. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt in my life..."

She smiled proudly. "I did good?"

William's mouth moved silently, then he laughed and nodded. "Can't find the proper words to describe how good it was -- how good _you_ were. I don't think there _are_ words to adequately --"

Buffy stopped him from going on and on about the miraculous nature of blowjobs by crushing her lips to his once again. The way he was just talking, she was a little nervous that he was satisfied with just the bj. She thought she might very well lose her mind if he didn't want to go all the way. 

"Do you... um, want to do other stuff?" she asked timidly.

"Do _you_?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him from under her lashes and nodded. "I really, _really_ want to do more."

"Me too," William replied, sliding his hands up to her breasts and gently squeezing them.

Buffy moved to sit astride his thighs. They kissed a bit more before William did what he'd been thinking of when she'd first removed her shirt, and started giving her chest some hot, open-mouthed kisses. Buffy's hands roamed over his shoulders, then moved up to tangle in his wavy hair as he sucked on her breasts. His hands traveled over her back and ass.

"You want to try something?" Buffy asked, breathless with passion.

William stopped and looked at her. "Um... I'm not quite..." He looked down at his dick, which was still in the process of recovering from his orgasm.

Buffy smiled. "There's other stuff we can do while you get ready..."

William liked how cute (and somehow shy) she looked when she'd said that. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, then wagged his eyebrows. He was excited to try just about anything she suggested.

"I gave you some mouth love -- which I totally loved doing, by the way -- so you could... do it to me, you know, if you want..."

"Oh." William blinked, nervous about trying that, but also eager to try it. He wanted to experience all of the great sex-things he could while he still had Buffy interested in being with him. It caused a little pang of sadness that Buffy wanted to do this with him as just a way of them 'helping each other out'. The fondness he'd felt for the petite blonde had grown considerably in just the last half hour. Holding her, touching and kissing her, having her do those amazing things to him -- he couldn't imagine anything more heavenly. And, if he had a choice in the matter, he and Buffy would go on to share more than just bodily fluids.

"You don't want to?" Buffy asked after he hadn't said anything else. She wasn't able to keep the pout from her face.

William shook his head to clear it of romantic notions, then smiled at her. "I do want to. Sorry I... was just thinking."

"About what?" She twirled a lock of his hair around her forefinger.

"About this," William replied, pressing soft kisses to her throat. "About you, and how unbelievable it is that I could be _this_ bloody lucky."

Buffy beamed at him, making him feel warm and melty. "You're so sweet."

"Hmm, I'm not feelin' too _sweet_ at the moment..." he said in a deeper, more resonant tone than usual. "I feel like being _bad_."

Buffy's eyes fluttered, she was getting impossibly more turned on at his rumbly voice. "Would being _bad_ include licking my pussy?"

"For starters." William flicked a nipple with his tongue, then sucked the hard nub into his mouth.

Buffy moaned. "You sure you w-want to? Some guys don't like it."

He gave her firm ass a loving squeeze, and said with an arched eyebrow, "I won't know 'til I try, now will I?"

Buffy grinned, grateful that William seemed to be keen on giving cunnilingus a go. She flopped down onto her back on the couch, and dug her thumbs down into the sides of her panties.

"Y-You want to do it here?" William asked, casting a glance toward the hallway. Besides his fears of being caught having sex, there was also the thought, _'How will I ever be able to watch telly with my parents ever again on this couch without blushing?'_

"Mmmhmm." Buffy pulled her underwear down to her ankles, anxious to get to the good stuff. She smiled slyly, "You want to be _bad_ , right? Well, going down on me in your parents' living room is very naughty." She held her feet up in the air, moving them back and forth to silently tell him she wanted him to take her panties off for her.

He smiled as he took her panties off her feet and tossed them onto the floor on top of her discarded t-shirt. "Yes, I s'pose it is rather naughty." It was _by far_ the naughtiest thing he'd ever done -- it was a great feeling. "Um, maybe we can put something down on the couch so we don't get... things on it." William wanted to be _bad_ , but didn't fancy the idea of having to explain mysterious stains to his parents, or to have the couch cleaned before they came back from L.A.

Buffy saw a folded blanket hanging over the back of the couch, probably intended for snuggling up in while watching TV. But she thought of an even better use for it. "I have an idea."

She got up, retrieved the blanket, and then spread it out on the floor in front of the couch. She smiled up at him. "There, problem solved. And now we'll have lots more room." 

William smiled as she laid down on the blanket. "Brilliant idea, you're a genius."

"Now, get out of those pants, I want you totally nekkid." She giggled and crooked a finger at him. William had a much easier time getting out of the sweatpants than he'd had with the t-shirt, he was out of them in about 5 seconds. He got down on his knees and leaned down to kiss her.

Buffy parted her thighs, the tingling between her legs was driving her batty. She rubbed her nether lips. "Ohh, I can't wait to feel your mouth on me," she said in husky, sultry voice.

William thought he might go out of his mind at the sight of her shaved pussy. The labia were puffy and she was wet already -- she wasn't kidding about being super-horny. Her sex was just as beautiful and wondrous as he'd imagined, and it was begging for his attention. He only hoped he would do a good job. Not wanting to give her the impression that his hesitancy was due to not really relishing doing this to her, William shifted position on the floor to be able to see to her. He began with kisses to the sides of each of her knees and working his way up her thighs. 

"Do you know where the clitoris is?" Buffy asked, breathing more heavily as his mouth neared her mound.

He frowned, wondering if she thought he was a total moron. Just because he'd never actually touched or seen one in the pink flesh didn't mean that he didn't know where the clitoris was located. "Yes, of course I do."

"Good, you're already ahead of my last boyfriend then." She smiled and giggled.

He chuckled, but found that he definitely did not like the thought of another man touching her like this -- past, present, or future. It wasn't good to let himself start thinking of Buffy possessively. He quashed those jealous feelings and got back into the moment. "Do you like being touched there gently or... roughly?"

A new rush of warmth made her pussy tremble in anticipation; her heart pounded with excitement. "Mmmm, gentle _then_ rough. Slow then fast. I'll let you know when I need it rough. Gah, just the thought of you doing things to me is getting me so hot!" She nudged his shoulder with a bare foot. "You'd better get to work before I explode," she said breathily, a huge smile on her face.

William started by softly kissing her hot flesh, breathing in her musky, delectable scent. Buffy arched her back and moaned at the feel of his supple lips on her overheated sex. Then he tentatively, lightly licked her slit from bottom to top, tasting her and determining whether this was something he would enjoy -- she was delicious, and yes, he was enjoying it. 

Buffy pushed her pussy against his mouth, urging him to be firmer in his licks. "Mmmmm, feels so good, William," she moaned. "Mmmore!"

He applied more pressure with his tongue, dragging it up and down her moist gash.

"Ohh shit, that's good, yeah!" Buffy reached down and rubbed her clit for a brief moment, then held the lips open for him. "Don't be shy about digging in there." She winked. 

William started on her inner folds, wriggling and pushing at her with his tongue. His hands kneaded her thighs as his mouth worked on her pussy.

Buffy groaned, "Ohhhh God, yeah! Like that! Mmmmmm!" She removed her hand from her pussy, letting William take over holding her open. "It feels good if you put a finger inside me too," Buffy said helpfully.

William stopped and licked his chops, he had tasty Buffy-juice all around his mouth. "Um, I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

"Aw, you really are the sweetest. Just be gentle and it won't hurt me." She giggled and nibbled at a fingertip. "Considering the size of another part of you that I want inside of me, you shouldn't be so worried about just a little ol' finger hurting me."

William didn't laugh or smile like she'd hoped, he looked worried instead. "Is it going to hurt you when I... when we..."

Buffy tried reassuring him, she felt like she'd die if he chickened out now. She shook her head and smiled. "No, baby, it won't hurt as long as we go slow. But you are really big, so when you first put your cock in me, wait maybe a minute before you start moving to give me time to get used to it. That will make it more comfy." Buffy didn't know how she was able to maintain this controlled, cool air -- she was very nearly shaking with expectation and want. But no matter how she felt, William was the virgin, he needed her to be cool, acting more like Mae West than another sexual novice.

William stroked her pussy delicately, gathering her moisture on his index finger. Then he slowly inserted his finger into her heat, looking at her face every few seconds to see if she liked it. She did, and encouraged him to fuck her with his long, slender digit. He pumped his finger in and out of her tightness with more confidence over the next few minutes. 

He lightly caressed her erect clit with his tongue, making Buffy jerk and moan. "Oh my God--Yessss--Feels so good," Buffy softly hissed. 

"See? Told you I knew where it was," William said playfully.

Buffy giggled and sighed happily. "Oh yeah, you didn't have any trouble finding that elusive li'l bugger."

He eventually had two fingers sliding in and out of her as his tongue danced over her vulva. William sucked on her pussy for a good (a _very_ good!) 10 minutes. He loved the way Buffy tasted, the way she whimpered, wriggled, and passionately grasped his head and held it to her crotch. He was prepared to happily munch away for a while longer. 

But Buffy was eager to feel his cock stuffed in her pussy, liked she'd fantasized about so many times, and couldn't wait much longer. She'd cum twice with the tonguing and finger-fucking. She felt kind of guilty that she hadn't tried prolonging the blowjob, it hadn't lasted half this long. Maybe she could suck his cock again before they were done to make up for the briefness of what she'd previously done to him. She wouldn't mind taking another load down her throat, it was damn tasty. 

Buffy launched into another hip-churning orgasm when William latched onto her clit with his lips, using his tongue to wildly flick it.

"Ahhh! Oh my G-- Ohhhh! Y-YES!" Buffy thrust her pelvis up and cried out with an intense orgasm.

William felt her spasming like mad around his fingers, suddenly needing to replace them with his tongue. He removed his fingers from her quivering snatch and thrust his tongue deep inside of her. Buffy squirmed and writhed, panting for breath and wrapping her legs around his head. She humped his face until the waves of pleasure began to recede. 

"Ohh... Oh shit, that was awesome! I think you just gave me multiples!" Buffy laughed with delight and let her legs fall limply back down to the floor. She sighed contentedly. "Didn't smother you, did I?" she asked, fingering his curls.

William smiled up at her, licking around his mouth to capture more of her juice. "No, still breathing. Did you like that?"

She grinned and lightly swatted him on the top of the head. "No, I only have screaming orgasms when I really hate something. Yes! Yes, I loved it! Holy shit, you did that so good!"

His smile waned, he looked to the hallway nervously. "Do you think Tara heard...?"

"You should know how soundly she sleeps. It takes a lot to wake her up."

William smiled again. "Yeah, she does. I remember once, I was afraid she was in a coma, but she was just sleeping soundly and didn't want to wake up."

"See?" Buffy asked, scooting back and sitting up. "She's not gonna know what naughty things we're doing out here." She put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a wet, deep kiss. Her other hand went to his cock. She smiled against his lips as her fingers curled around his staff, he was hard as steel. "Want to fuck now?"

William took a deep breath, his heart was beating crazily again now that it was time for the main event. He wanted to shove his cock into her right that second, but he controlled his primitive impulses. His cock ached and throbbed, once again fully erect and ready for action.

"You okay?" Buffy asked, running her fingers softly through his hair.

Then he smiled, looking blushy and shy, making Buffy relax and smile too. "This is the most... I've never been this nervous... or excited in my life."

"It's okay, first times are like that for everybody. You don't have to be afraid, William, I promise that I'll make this good for you too."

He looked at her with great affection, caressing the side of her face. "Buffy, if this had to end right at this moment, it would _still_ be the best night of my life."

She smiled, rubbing her cheek against his palm. "Oh, William, that is so... You don't want to stop though, right?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Absolutely not."

Buffy giggled. "Phew! Thank God!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, then used the weight of her body to push him down onto his back on the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

Buffy straddled William's waist and smiled down on his impassioned (yet anxious) face. "Is it okay if we do it like this first?" she asked, holding his dick and stroking it gently.

"Uh, sure, y-yes!" Like he was going to object! William tried not to let his anxiety get in the way and ran his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs. Actually, having her 'do the driving' at first might be advantageous. He wouldn't possibly embarrass himself by fucking her like a jackrabbit on crystal meth, she'd be the one in control of the tempo.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, making Buffy jump. "W-we didn't... Um, shouldn't we use something? Oh God... the only condom I own is five years old!" he panicked, thinking that it wasn't going to happen after all. "Do we have to st-stop now?"

Buffy laughed softly, giving his dick firmer strokes. "Oh, there's no way we're stoppin'. Don't sweat it, baby, I'm on birth control."

"You are?" William asked, hoping against hope that it was true.

She nodded and bent down to give him a little kiss and nip at his lips. "It's taken care of. But you're sweet for bringing it up. There's no reason to worry, okay? We can just go wild and not think about anything else but each other and the hot sex that's about to take place."

A relieved, relaxed smile appeared on his face, his hands began caressing her once again. "No worries, yeah."

Buffy took deep breaths as she readied herself to take him in. She was nervous too, she took being William's first lover as a serious responsibility, as well as an honor. This encounter would heavily influence how he thought about sex for the rest of his life. She'd make it good for both for them. 

One hand was pressed against his tight abs, and the other rubbed his cock along her slit. He was _really_ big -- not circus big, but big enough to cause a portion of her mind to think, _'Holy shit, will this thing split me in two?'_ But Buffy was determined to get William's beautiful, long, fat cock buried inside her and then proceed to fuck him silly.

William's heart thudded in his chest as he watched his cockhead slipping between Buffy's labia. It was almost an out-of-body experience -- except he was feeling every glorious bit of it. The heat coming off of her, the feel of her wet pussylips against his sensitive flesh, and the rubbing... Oh dear Lord, the rubbing was sooo good! This was it -- he was about to lose his virginity. And he couldn't be more pleased with whom he was giving it to.

"You want me to ride this big cock of yours? Tell me you want it," Buffy said with a teasing smile.

William nodded avidly, "Yes! God, yes! Want it! Want you!"

He took in a long breath as his cockhead popped into her tight channel. They were both quaking with lust and sensation as Buffy's pussy enveloped more and more of his thick, rock-hard staff. Her descent was maddeningly slow and tantalizing for both of them. Buffy had to fight not to just drop down to take all of him in an instant, but it would be better if she took it slow. William had to fight not to just grab her hips and start fucking her like crazy, but he fought those urges because he'd never take the risk of hurting this beautiful, sexy angel who mysteriously thought he was 'hot' and wanted him.

Then finally, their pelvises were flush against each other's. William's fingers dug into her thighs, he closed his eyes, breathing hard through his open mouth. Buffy's hands made circuits over his chest, she too had her eyes closed and was getting used to the wonder of being full of what she thought of as the hottest, loveliest, awesomest cock in the history of cocks. 

"God, Buffy," William panted, "this feels... Oh God, it's so bloody good!" He was really struggling to keep still at this point. His hips kept twitching on their own, wanting to start doing some serious fucking. The way her hot pussy wrapped and molded itself around his cock was indescribable. 

She smiled and opened her eyes. "I couldn't agree more." Buffy experimentally rose up just a little, then back down, and repeated until she'd adjusted to the most-welcome bulky invader. She sat up atop him, rolling her head on her shoulders, at the same time rolling her hips. "Ohh William, you feel so good inside me!" Buffy groaned.

Even after they got a faster rhythm going, William tried to allow her to do most of the work, he wasn't confident enough yet to let his body take over. He cupped her breasts as she rode him, kneading her flesh and rolling the hard nipples between his fingertips.

Buffy moaned, feeling another orgasm building up. "Ohh yeah--God--Ahhh!" She swiveled her hips, making that big ol' cock hit every hot spot inside her.

William could now easily understand how people could become addicted to sex, and why some people were sluts. Sex was simply amazing so far, he'd do it every single day, multiple times a day if he could. But he didn't want to put it to just any girl in the future -- he wanted his now-and-future shagging partner to be Buffy.

Buffy leaned over him as she rode his hard cock, and William lifted up to kiss her lips. He trailed hot kisses down the column of her throat down to her chest, then sucked on her erect nipples.

How many nights had Buffy laid in bed pleasuring herself while fantasizing about a big thick cock like the one currently sliding in and out of her? And then there were the naughty dreams and fantasies she'd had about William's huge meaty cock, specifically. It was just as mind-blowing as she'd imagined. He filled her up so completely. His hands gliding over and grasping her body, and his hot mouth suckling at her breasts were added bonuses.

Buffy felt her eyelids start to flap. She ground her throbbing clit down on him, and cried out when waves of pleasure began rocking her body again. "Ahhh--Ohhh--Cummmming--Ohhh God, yes!" 

William held onto her pumping hips and moaned, his eyes rolled up at the exquisite sensations he was being bombarded with. Seeing the blissful expression on Buffy's face and hearing her exclamations of pleasure alone were enough to make him reel with happiness. But there was also what was going on deep inside of her, he could feel her inner walls contracting around his aching cock, gripping and releasing him like a fist. He never knew anything could feel so hot, so wet, so good. If he hadn't cum once already, he'd be joining her right now. Still, he felt that it wouldn't be long before he...

"What was that?!" William said suddenly and sat up, his wide eyes darting from the front door to the hallway.

"Hunh?" Buffy asked dazedly, still coming down from her high.

"That noise -- didn't you hear it?"

Buffy shook her head and pushed his shoulders back down to the floor. "I didn't hear anything, William." She laid her upper body down on top of him, kissing his sweet lips.

He squeaked and mumbled against her mouth, "I heard it again! It sounds like a car door... Oh God, what if my parents came back early?!"

"They would've called first," she replied reasonably, kissing down his jaw to the side of his neck. "Probably just a neighbor getting home late... Oh William, you made me cum so hard," Buffy cooed, running her fingers through his hair.

Her soft tits were pressed firmly against his chest, he could feel her pussy muscles spasm around his cock every few seconds with orgasmic aftershocks, she was breathless with pleasure and sliding her mouth over his skin -- but he couldn't fully enjoy this moment. William's mind kept conjuring up scary things, specifically that his father would open the front door any second now.

Buffy felt the tension in his body, and it wasn't the good 'Oh I'm gonna cum!' or 'You make me so hot!' kind of tension. She stopped and looked down on him. "You're really freaked out, aren't you?" She didn't really need verbal confirmation, she could see it in his face.

William nodded and closed his eyes, upset with himself for letting his anxiety keep him from enjoying being with her. He knew his parents would have called if they were coming home early, Buffy was right. But he couldn't shake the lingering fear.

"Would you feel better if we moved to your bedroom?" Buffy asked, tracing his cheekbone with her fingertips. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of getting out of the living room too. On the off chance that his parents _did_ come back unexpectedly, or that Tara would awaken from her sound sleep, the two of them really should vacate the main room of the house to avoid anything awkward and upsetting.

"I really would. I'm sorry, Buffy, I let my nerves get the best of me... Just the thought of--of them walking in the front door... Not only would I never hear the bloody end of it, it would traumatize all of us for the rest of our lives."

She smiled warmly to let him know she wasn't upset. "It's okay. I'd rather have a big comfy bed to roll around on anyway. And I'd rather not risk getting walked in on while we're going at it too," Buffy laughed. "I told you that I wanted to make your first time a good one, so if you'd be more relaxed and have a better time by taking the action into your room, then I'm perfectly happy doing that."

"Thank you for understanding, pet," William said, feeling better already.

They got up from the floor, with William standing first and gallantly helping her up. The moment he'd pulled out of her, Buffy had felt so empty and desperate to have that feeling of being complete back.

After William quickly switched off the TV set (they'd forgotten about the dirty movie once they'd started making a porno of their own) they embraced, not able to keep their hands off of each other, putting their arms around each other, kissing softly at first. Then Buffy was puffing into his mouth and trying to hook her leg over his hip and rubbing herself against him. She needed his thick cock back inside of her, her passion was overriding any other thoughts. William put his hands on her firm backside and grasped her cheeks, lifting her up. Buffy hopped up and locked both legs around his waist, continuing to map out the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

He made his way to his bedroom, doing the best he could considering he didn't want to tear his mouth away from hers for more than a second. He tilted his head and looked ahead of them out of the corner of his eye as they kissed to try and see around his blonde goddess.

Finally, they were there. William pushed open his bedroom door. He kept one arm around Buffy's waist to keep her from falling, while his left hand fumbled blindly along the wall to find the light switch. 

He found the switch and flipped it on, then elbowed the door shut behind them. They shuffled quickly across the room, and then they were tumbling onto the bed. They giggled and kissed again. 

"Sorry, meant to put you down gently," William apologized and lifted off of her so that they could each get into a more comfortable position.

Buffy smiled and scooted up the bed until she could lay her head on the pillow. "Mmmm, I don't mind some rough stuff, ya know."

He wasn't sure what she meant by 'rough stuff', and was a bit afraid to ask. Hopefully she wasn't into anything _too_ rough. William glanced around his room. "Wish I'd had a chance to clean up in here." Actually, he kept his room tidy. But he thought it should be immaculately clean for her.

Buffy giggled. "William, the neatness of your bedroom is the last thing I care about." She pressed her nose into the pillowcase and sniffed, "The sheets and pillowcases seem April fresh, that's all I require. Now, c'mere, you bad boy," she winked and beckoned to him -- much like his Fantasy Buffy had done once or twice.

William eyes traveled over her tanned, tight, naked body -- which led him to remember that their clothes were still in the living room... But he chose to let go of any worries about anyone seeing the hastily shed clothes and knowing that there'd been some hanky-panky going on. He focused solely on his desire for the beautiful woman laying naked in his bed.

He knuckle-walked up the bed to her, reminding Buffy of a great ape (a very sexy and fairly hairless great ape). The lustful expression he wore had her body thrumming with sexual excitement once again. She slid her hands up his arms as he bent his head down to capture her lips in a hot kiss.

Buffy reached down and grasped his cock, he'd lost a bit of his stiffness after getting spooked in the living room, but she could fix that. "Mind if I suck your cock?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

William chuckled and felt a sort of blending of fantasy and reality. Those weren't the exact words that Fantasy Buffy had uttered, but they were close enough. He kissed her deeply and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. He wanted to shag her more than anything else, but he was aware his nervousness had made his hard-on go down somewhat. 

Buffy stroked his length and began kissing her way down his perfect body. 

"You know when you... did this to me before? Did I mention how bloody amazing it was?"

"I do believe you did." Buffy smiled and used her tongue to draw wet circles around his nipples.

"You wanting to swallow it was... Oh God, that was so hot." William had to catch his breath, both at the remembrance of the blowjob on the couch and what she was currently doing. "I've heard that some women don't like doing that."

"Some don't," Buffy answered, continuing to kiss, lick, and nibble on her downward journey. "To tell the truth, it always kind of squicked me to think about drinking a guy's cum -- until you, that is. That was the first time I did it."

He smiled broadly, not sure why she'd made an exception for him, but damn glad that she had.

Buffy stopped and looked up at his face. "Just so you know, I'm not a giant slut."

"I-I never said you were, Buffy."

She smiled, giving his abs a few soft kisses. "I know you didn't, but I wanted you to know that I don't just jump into bed with guys all the time. I broke a few big personal rules for you."

William wanted to ask her why... but he was afraid to press the issue. He should just try being grateful that Buffy wanted him at all, even if it was just for tonight.

Holding his thick cock at the base, Buffy slowly licked up the underside, then twirled her tongue around the head. Feeling her hot mouth on his manhood again was a very welcome sensation. Then she was licking at his balls, sucking one and then the other into her mouth. William had never thought about what it would feel like for a woman to suck on his sac -- it felt amazing, just like everything else had tonight. His hands whispered through her hair and massaged her back as she drove him mad with lust.

After only a few minutes of cock and ball sucking, William's dick was like a steel pipe and ready for love. Buffy's pussy throbbed in anticipation of being filled by him again. She gave his cock a few more sucks, then pulled her mouth off of him, smacking her lips. 

"Mmm-mmm! Damn, I can't believe how good you taste!"

"Um, thanks?" he said with a laugh, not sure if he could take credit for his dick tasting good.

"Welcome." Buffy swabbed the head with her tongue a few more times while pumping the rigid shaft.

William ran his fingers through her golden tresses. "You make me feel so... You're really good at that, Buffy."

"Thanks." She smirked and settled on her back next to him on the bed. "Wanna fuck me again?"

He rolled on top of her, pressing kisses to her cheek, neck, and then to her lips. Buffy spread her legs, rubbing his hips with the sides of her knees. William thought that his penis had never felt so heavy, so hard, or been so swollen before as it slid along Buffy's slippery gash.

Buffy reached down and positioned his cock at her entrance while they kissed. Eager to be back inside of her, William pushed his hips forward, slowly sliding his cock into her. They made little whining sounds into the other's mouth, both overcome by how good it felt. 

William sank more and more of his cock deeper and deeper into her. Buffy clutched him and moaned when she felt him bottom out in her pussy. Perfect. They fit together so fucking perfectly -- she'd never felt this way with the other guys she'd been with. It felt so good that it made tears of happiness build in her eyes. But William would probably interpret any tears as him hurting her, and then he would pull that big, gorgeous cock out and leave her bereft. So she'd do her best to keep those tears from falling. 

William only lightly moved his hips, being fully inside of Buffy was mind-blowing and he needed to compose himself. He felt his cock thicken and swell further with her tight pussy hugging him. It was probably just his imagination, but it felt like his cock grew another inch from the intense pleasure of being inside of her.

Buffy bit his earlobe, then fiercely whispered, "Fuck me, William!"

Her lusty words spurred him into lengthening his strokes and moving his hips faster. William wanted to bang away at her, but he also wanted to make this last -- which it wouldn't if he didn't try keeping a relaxed rhythm. He put more power into his strokes though, for which Buffy showed her approval.

"You're so big! Oh God! Ohh your cock feels so goooooood!" Buffy wailed. "Ooh, yeah! Fuck me hard -- like that!"

William held himself above her on his hands, his slim hips driving hard and fast. He stopped every few thrusts to grind his pelvis against hers, then went back to pumping. He bent down to suck and nibble at her breasts.

Buffy dug her nails into his back and grunted with every thrust. Her hands wandered down to his butt, squeezing the twin globes of perfection and pulling him in tighter on the downstrokes. Her pussy was stuffed full of his cock; she could never get enough of this. She wanted William to fuck her forever. The troubling thought of _'What if he only wants this to be a one-time thing?'_ occurred to her. She'd told him that it was a 'helping each other out' kind of deal to convince him to have sex with her right then and there, but what if that backfired on her and he really did just want it to be that way?

Buffy's anxious thoughts vanished for the time being as William's mouth, cock, and hands wrung another orgasm out of her. Her body tensed, and then shuddered with a violent climax. "Ohhh! William! Y-YESSSS!" she shouted and squeezed his ass almost painfully. 

Her juices were oozing out of her, her pussy drooling all over his cock. William excited her, made her body tremble and tingle like no other man had. And this was his _first_ time, he'd only get better and better with practice.

William slowed his pace when she came, wanting to memorize everything about it. Was there _anything_ better than shagging a beautiful girl, feeling her cumming wildly under you and making her scream your name in the throes of pleasure? He couldn't imagine that there was. Her snug pussy spasmed around him, strangling his cock. Somehow he held off cumming too, he really wanted to make this last.

The way Buffy was gasping for breath concerned him. "You okay?" he asked, trying to catch his breath too.

She nodded and smiled, sliding her hands back up to his shoulder blades. "Oh God, that was so good!" Buffy kissed and bit at his neck.

"Do you need to stop for a minute?"

"No! No, please don't stop!" Buffy wrapped her arms and legs around him possessively, not giving him a chance to pull out.

"Okay, not stopping," William soothed, kissing the side of her face and swiveling his hips against her. He started pushing in and out of her again, but in a slower, gentler rhythm.

Buffy relaxed her hold on him slightly, moving her hands over his sweaty skin. She tilted her head back, and William kissed the curve of her throat. She was savoring the tingles coursing through her. "Oh, William, I love... it." She gulped -- she'd almost said 'I love you' before she caught herself. That probably would have ended things real quick. Those were the last words guys wanted to hear, especially during their first time and during what was supposed to be just a bit of fun. The really scary thing was that Buffy knew it was true, she went from having a huge crush and a case of the hornies for William, to loving him.

"I love... it too, Buffy. You have no idea how much..." William didn't notice her tensing, he was too wrapped up in his own powerful emotions for her. 

She wanted to get a little more raunchy for a while. Fucking this way, with William on top of her, was so intimate and was making her experience (and almost profess!) loving feelings. A change of positions might help her just enjoy a great fuck instead of getting all emotionally gooey. "You want to fuck me from behind?" Buffy asked.

He stopped and looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You m-mean, in your...?"

"No," Buffy laughed, "definitely not in my... I don't think I'm ready to try anything like that. I want you to do me in the same place, just from a different angle." 

"Oh." He laughed a bit too. "Okay. Good thing you clarified what you meant."

They both felt the loss when his cock slipped out of her, but told themselves that it would only be a brief delay before he was back inside her.

Buffy went on all fours facing the headboard. She wiggled her butt at him, grinning at him over her shoulder. "Come n' get it," she said, giving her right cheek a sharp swat.

William took a deep breath to steady himself. Buffy was so tantalizing: her perfect ass was swaying in front of him, her glistening pussy mound was calling to him and drawing him in. Seeing her like this was so erotic he couldn't stand it, he had to grip his cock to stave off blowing his wad. 

The naughty smile on her face expanded when she saw him breathing deeply and clasping his cock, figuring out what he was doing and why. Buffy reached between her legs and rubbed her slit, "Mmmm, my pussy is getting soooo lonely. It misses your big cock ramming into it," she moaned.

William licked his lips, giving his dick another squeeze to keep from cumming. It wasn't easy, what with Buffy moaning wantonly and touching herself.

He scooted up behind her, his hands wandered over her lower back and the sides of her ass. "My God, do you even know how bloody beautiful and sexy you are? You're driving me wild." He bent over her to kiss a path down her spine.

Buffy shivered and arched her back. "You do the same thing to me, William. You get me so fuckin' hot!" She pushed her butt back on him, hoping to impale herself on him. She whimpered when his stiff cock slid up along her crack instead of going inside of her.

Although he was just as anxious to start shagging again, he was feeling mischievous. William gripped his dick and teased her with it, rubbing the head up and down from just under her anus, down into her slit. His seeping cockhead left a sticky trail wherever it touched. "This what you want, pet?" he asked in that deep, rumbly voice that had previously sent shivers along her spine.

Buffy panted and fisted the bed sheets in her hands. "Yes! Please! God! Fuck me!" she whined. She gasped and shuddered when he swiftly shoved his cock deep inside her. Her pussy clamped down on him with a sudden orgasm. She lowered her forehead to the mattress, shaking and moaning, not able to form actual words.

William had to gasp too and grip his cock at the base. Her muscles were rippling again, almost undoing him. When he felt the crisis pass, he began slowly moving his hips. Then he got worried that Buffy hadn't said anything since he'd slammed into her... What if he'd hurt her?

He swallowed and stopped moving. "Pet? Are you alright? Did I hurt you when I --"

Buffy took a breath and shook her head, raising up on her hands again. "I'm okay, you didn't hurt me." She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Just some brain lockage. Don't stop, baby."

William pulled back until just his swollen purple cockhead remained inside, then pushed slowly forward. He repeated the motion, building up steam with every stroke. He watched his dick sliding in and out of her soaked pussy, his shaft gleamed with her juices. She was tightly stretched around his thick member, but their combined natural lube made it pleasing instead of uncomfortable. It was a mesmerizing sight: his thick cock disappearing into her slit and reemerging wetter than it had been a moment ago. Her puffy pussylips folding in, and then turning outward.

Bending forward, he reached around her to surround her tits with his hands. He continued thrusting into her as he pinched and rolled her hard nipples. He loved touching her perfect breasts, the way the fleshy mounds filled his hands, how her stiff little peaks scratched at his palms and how they felt between his fingertips.

"Ohhh God, so good," Buffy moaned, bumping her ass back at him. 

"You want me to fuck you hard, pet?" William asked near her ear.

She nodded vigorously and whimpered.

He remembered her teasing him earlier back in the living room and smirked. "Didn't hear you. Tell me."

"Yes! Fuck me hard! I want it hard!" Buffy growled, clawing at the mattress.

He didn't know how he was holding off the imminent eruption, much less having the wherewithal to tease her the way he did. William slid his hands down her torso, bringing them back around to her hips. Buffy wobbled, parting her knees further, wanting to open up as much as possible for William's massive tool. His pace quickened until the bedroom was filled with the sounds of their loud moans and the slaps of the soft flesh of her ass hitting his thighs.

William's cock drove in faster and faster, harder and harder, his heavy balls smacked against her relentlessly. Buffy was making whimpery keening noises and thrusting her ass back at him. She felt another orgasm queued up.

"Yes! Yes, oh God, I'm cumming again! Yes! Fu--" She stopped mid word when he abruptly pulled out of her. "Wha? No! D-Don't stop!" She thrust her butt back, begging him to continue.

Instead, she felt him pushing her to get her to lay down. Anxious to keep going in whatever position William wanted her in, Buffy flopped onto her belly, and then turned onto her back, flinging her legs apart. She panted, gazing up into his stormy blue eyes. He was kneeling on the bed, gripping and slowly stroking his raging cock. 

"This better?" she asked, brushing her fingers over her bullet-like nipples.

William smiled and nodded, then dropped down on top of her. As hot as shagging her from behind had been, he wanted to be able to see her beautiful face when she came again. 

They kissed, growling bestially and mashing their lips together, completely lost to passion. Buffy was about to reach down to grab his dick and force it back into her, but William was a step ahead and was lining up with her opening. Finding his hand already around his shaft, Buffy let her fingers slide down to his sac. She rolled his balls in her hand and gave him little squeezes. She could feel how heavy they were, filled with buckets of hot cum just for her.

"You're so beautiful, Buffy," William moaned as he slid his erection into her, gazing at her with lust-glazed eyes.

Buffy touched him, her fingertips lovingly tracing the contours of his face. "You're beautiful too. So gorgeous." She'd noticed that William was 'cute' before, but he really was a beautiful man. If he didn't hide behind floppy hair and glasses, he'd have more girls lusting after him than he knew what to do with. But he was all hers right now, and that's the way Buffy wanted to keep it.

William started fucking her slowly, sliding his big cock all the way in. Buffy wanted him to fuck her hard, she'd been so close to cumming again when he'd pulled out. But this felt so good too. Feeling his huge, thick cock slowly sliding into her, spreading and stretching her, filling up every bit of space in her pussy, with his hot, hard body covering hers was marvelous. Watching his face as he fucked her made her start having 'that loving feeling' again. 

Their bodies moved slowly together like that for endless minutes, neither of them were sure how long it went on that way. Buffy had a few more mini-climaxes that were more mild than the others, but nonetheless brain-scrambling. William felt her body shuddering and heard the little mewls of pleasure issue from her, but what he loved the most was how her face looked when she came. She was so beautiful, and it was him that made her feel that good. It filled him with pride as well as desire.

"Don't you want to cum?" Buffy asked, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and back. She really wanted to feel what it would be like to have him shooting inside of her.

"Ohh, yes... very much."

"Then why don't you?"

"I wanted to last as long as I could by going slow... Oh... God, it isn't boring is it?" William asked with a horror-stricken expression, stilling the movements of his hips.

Buffy smiled, shook her head, and brushed some hair from his sweaty forehead, "No -- God, no! -- it isn't boring, baby. It's so fuckin' good. I just want you to get there too. You've given me so many happys. And I'm excited to feel you cumming inside me."

William raised his eyebrows. He'd thought she'd ask him to pull out before he came -- that was the way they did it in the porn movies which were his only reference. "You do?"

"Mmmhmm. I bet it feels sooo good." She felt his cock throb inside of her, he obviously liked that idea too. "You wanna fuck me hard again?" Buffy asked, rotating her pelvis and raising her legs up higher.

"Uh-huh," he replied hazily. Then he started picking up the pace while his lips went back to her heaving chest, mouthing her nipples.

"Ohhh yes, William! Fuck me like that -- harder!" Buffy implored, scratching his back and pressing her knees against his sides.

The need to fuck her wildly became overwhelming, he slid his hands under her to grasp her ass with both hands. William buried his face in her hair, gripping her butt in his hands and began fucking her like a madman.

"Ahhh--Yes! God! F-fuck meeeeee!" Buffy yelled, just hanging onto his arms and letting him wildly pound her into the mattress. She'd never been fucked so hard and vigorously in her life -- and she loved it! William's animal-like grunts, growls and panting in her ear, along with the sensation of his pulsing cock ramming deep inside her sent Buffy flying off the precipice.

With a mighty thrust, William shouted his release, his cock spurted deep within her. They both plummeted into the abyss at the same time. Their cries of ecstasy rang out as they shivered and their bodies undulated. 

Buffy clutched him and moaned loudly, her body shook anew with every powerful jet of cum that shot into her core. She could feel each red-hot spurt as it splashed her inner walls. It felt like she came 3 or 4 times in rapid succession. They kept jerking and clutching at each other until Buffy's well-fucked pussy finished milking William's cock of every drop of jizz.

They laid together for a minute while their bodies recuperated enough to move. Then William gave her a sweet kiss, and moved off of her body. He flopped onto his back, much like he had when the evening began, except this time he was hot, sweaty, and very, very satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and xoChantelly

 

Buffy smiled a womanly smile, sighing and wiping perspiration from her brow with the back of her hand. "Wow... that was so... Wow!" she giggled.

"Wasn't too rough?" William asked with concern, still getting his breath back.

"Uh-uh. Just the way I wanted and needed it. Oh my God, I can't believe how many times I came!" She grinned. "It was perfect."

"Dear Lord, it was... There are no words for how wonderful that was. I don't think I've ever felt this exhausted -- or happy -- in my life."

"Mmmmm, I know what you mean," Buffy said, stretching and moaning contentedly. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you'd done it lots of times before. You were terrific, William," Buffy said dreamily.

He turned his head to look at her with a big smile. "I was good, eh?"

"Are you kidding? Soooo good! What? Did you think I was faking it?" She flicked his bicep with her forefinger.

William chuckled and rubbed his arm. "No, I didn't think you were faking. Something wrong with me wanting to hear a gorgeous creature tell me how great I am in bed?"

Buffy smiled and laid on her left side, propping her head up with her hand. She used her right hand to draw patterns on his gleaming torso. "Well, you're not a virgin anymore. How does it feel?"

A wide grin stretched over his face, he began to sing:

"When the moon is in the Seventh House  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars..."

They both giggled. She'd set him up for it, and he couldn't resist doing that bit from 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin'.

"In other words, I feel fantastic," William replied.

"Mmmmm, I feel pretty damn good too." Buffy decided it was time to broach the subject of them being together as more than just fuck buddies. "You don't have to be so nervous around girls now. You know you're hot and great in bed. You can be confident to ask the skankiest of hoes out for a date."

He chuckled. "I think I'll avoid the skanky hoes."

"Wise decision. But... is there a girl you were thinking about asking out? One that lives around here... maybe?" Buffy fished for info on any possible competition.

"Well..." He smiled shyly, looking away from her. "There is a beautiful girl that I've fancied for a while. Never thought she'd want to go out with me, but I'm hoping she will now."

Buffy had to fight to keep a scowl off of her face, and to keep the tightness from her voice, being only semi-successful. The idea of some other girl touching him made her practically seethe with jealousy and anger. "Oh? That's nice. What's the little bitch's name?"

William blinked at her, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked, frowning. She smacked his stomach.

"Ow!" he said, still laughing and rubbing the spot she'd smacked. "No hitting. I guess I can't do 'coy', because I was talking about you, Buffy."

Her frown turned into a smile. She batted her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, of course I meant you. My God, you think I'm that much of a cad that I'd talk about asking some other girl on a date while I'm in bed with you?"

She giggled. "No, I didn't think you were a _cad_."

He looked away anxiously. "Um, I know that you just wanted to do this t-to help each other out with our respective problems... but I like you... a lot. And I'm sorry if I'm getting clingy because of what we shared and I'll understand if you don't want for us to be together and --"

Buffy stopped his nervous rambling by draping herself over his side, turning his face to her and kissing him soundly. William smiled and moaned, kissing her and running his hands over her smooth back.

"Answer your question?" Buffy asked when she came up for air.

"I think so. You really would want to be with me? In a relationship?"

"Yes, I would." Buffy leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I'm crazy about you, William. I want us to be together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend -- and do a lot more of what we just got done doing too."

"So this wasn't just 'helping each other out' for you either?" William asked with a smirk.

She shook her head. "I like you, William. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't want more than just sex. Although the sex was _amazing_! I woulda jumped your sexy bones the minute I met you if I'd known you'd be that good."

William put his arm around her, and Buffy snuggled up against him.

"If I knew how great being with you was, I would have made a move a long time ago."

"Oh?" she giggled. "What would you have done?"

William laughed, thinking that he probably still would have been too scared to touch her, but it was fun to pretend things could've been different. "Hmm, maybe one of those nights you stayed over, and after Tara went to sleep, I would've gotten you alone in the living room or maybe the kitchen..."

"Aaaaand?" Buffy poked him in the side and rubbed her foot on his calf.

"And I would've started kissing you... and touching you. Then, my animal passion would've gotten the best of me -- I would've ripped your clothes off and taken you right there on the kitchen table."

"Oooh, me likey!" Buffy stuck her tongue out and fanned herself with her hand. "Oh man, that would be so hot! I think I want you to fuck me in the kitchen -- no, I _definitely_ want you to fuck me in the kitchen. I'll even put my shirt back on just so you can rip it off. Then you can bend me over the table or counter or whatever and just fuck the hell outta me."

"My goodness... Who's a dirty girl, then?" William said, arching his eyebrow.

Buffy raised her hand. "Me, I am!" 

They giggled and kissed.

"I can't help it," Buffy said, nuzzling his neck, "you make me think dirty thoughts. Maybe we can do the kitchen thing tomorrow? We're both pretty worn out, and I want to be fresh as a daisy when you molest me."

William laughed and patted her lovely tanned butt. "I'm sure we can get some time alone again tomorrow night..." 

They were silent for a minute, just cuddling and enjoying the warmth of the other's body.

Buffy bit her lip. "What happens when you go away to college? We'll never get to see each other... Are you sure you want to start dating?"

"I'm sure... but I guess you don't want to be tied down to someone who's not around..."

"No, I don't." 

William pouted. "I-I understand..."

"But," Buffy amended, caressing the side of his face, "I like you so much. I don't want to go out with any other guys. How could I want someone else after you? You're hot n' sweet and -- Hello! -- that was the best sex I ever had. I'll be pining away for you either way..."

"There's no bloody way I could want another woman, Buffy. So many times tonight... I thought how I wanted more with you, for us to be together in the future."

"You did?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm crazy about you, too, pet. I never felt this way about anyone before. Tonight has been like a beautiful, very erotic dream... one that I hope I never wake up from. I don't know how exactly, but we can work something out when I leave next month. I already miss you and I haven't even left yet."

"God, you're so sweet." Buffy kissed him again. "There's um... something I should tell you," she said, blushing.

William couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. It couldn't be a good thing when someone you just shagged says something like that afterwards. "Y-yes?"

"Last week... I saw you naked."

His eyes rounded, a blush bloomed on his cheeks. It was a relief that her news wasn't something bad, but it did come as a surprise. "What? When?"

"It was after Tara went to sleep," Buffy went on with her confession. "I was going to take a bath and I walked into the bathroom... You were taking a shower."

He chuckled, putting his hands over his eyes. "Oh my God, I had no idea. I would have died from embarrassment."

"I felt bad for walking in on you, but... Wow. I didn't know you had such a rockin' bod. So damn yummy. I actually thought about stripping down and jumping in the shower with you," she giggled. "I liked you before, but I had all kinds of dirty dreams and fantasies about you after that. I simply had to have you." Buffy grinned and kissed his shoulder softly. 

"Um... how much did you see?" William asked, not that it really mattered now (what with her seeing him in many other intimate moments), but it was still embarrassing to think that Buffy had seen him tossing off in the shower.

Buffy ran her hand over his chest and abs. "I saw it all, and I _loved_ it."

William covered his face with his hands. "Oh, I really wish you hadn't seen me wanking it."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You were masturbating? Dammit, I didn't see _that_! I only saw you washing your hair. I definitely would've thrown caution to the wind and jumped in there with you if I'd seen that."

"Oh... so I didn't have to admit that just now?" he laughed and rubbed his eyes. "Since I already admitted that much, I may as well tell you that it was _you_ I was fantasizing about."

Buffy giggled and bounced on the bed, "Omigod! You were!? I _really_ wish I would've known. You were jacking off probably thinking about me doing what _I_ was thinking of doing when I saw you -- how perfect is that?"

"Mmmm, perfect." He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Thank God we didn't waste any more time and got to... know each other better tonight."

She snuggled into his embrace. "I saw my chance to be with you tonight and convince you that we'd be good together. Are you upset that I saw you in the buff and wanted to jump you?"

William shook his head no. "If it helped us get to where we are right now, no. And as long as you want me for more than _my body_ ," he said with a chuckle. He never thought a girl would want him for his mind _or_ body, but Buffy apparently liked and wanted both.

"I want you for all of it: your awesome body _and_ your awesome brain."

They smiled at each other and kissed again, feeling like there had to be little cartoon hearts orbiting their heads.

He got a pensive look on his face, "Hmm..."

"What?"

"I think I might have a bit of energy left after all." He smiled wolfishly and rolled on top of her.

Buffy giggled and put her arms around him. "Oh my, you're just a big ol' lust bunny, aren't ya?"

William growled playfully and planted his lips against her neck. His left hand lifted her leg to his side and ran along her outer thigh to her hip.

Buffy closed her eyes, smiling blissfully as he licked and sucked at her neck. "Mmmm, I could so get used to this... Mmmm, William!"

There was a loud knocking at his bedroom door accompanied by an angry voice saying, "Hey!"

They jumped and whipped their heads toward the door.

The voice called, "I'm counting to 5, and then I'm coming in! You'd better cover up before I open the door. If I see anyone's naked butt, I'm going to kick it!"

Buffy and William scrambled to pull the blanket over their nude, perspiration-slick bodies. They whispered frantically to each other.

"Shit! Is that Tara?"  
"Oh God, she heard us -- and she's pissed!"

They hardly recognized Tara's voice because they'd never heard her this pissed off.

After 5 seconds, the door swung open and Tara was standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Buffy and William were laying on their backs, their hands clasped the blanket up to their chins. Their startled eyes were wide above the blanket.

"Well," Tara said, walking into the room, her voice tight, "I see you got over your nervousness, eh, Buffy?"

Buffy blushed and dropped her eyes from Tara's.

William swallowed. "Um, did we wake you? You're s-such a sound sleeper that we thought..."

Tara raised her eyebrows. "I'd have to be in a damn coma not to have heard you two going at it like jungle beasts!"

They both blushed hotter, pulling the covers up further to under their noses.

"I spent the last hour with my pillow wrapped around my head, _trying_ to drown out the sounds of what you were doing in here!"

"Oh, bloody hell... we're... so sorry, Tara," William said, sinking down further.

"I noticed a lull in the grunting and yelling, so thought I'd better hurry in here. I didn't know if you'd finally passed out, if you were taking a breather, if I'd developed a case of hysterical deafness -- much too late, by the way -- or if you'd screwed each other to death. And I'm not sure which of those possibilities I would've preferred."

Buffy and William both mumbled more 'sorry's'. They felt so guilty for waking her up, and that she'd had to listen to them moaning and groaning.

Tara crossed her arms. "So, what's the story?"

"Erm... what do you mean?" William asked. 

"You like each other -- obviously. I knew Buffy had a crush on you, but I didn't know how you felt about her," Tara explained.

William smiled bashfully at Buffy. "You told Tara you had a crush on me before... any of it happened?"

She smiled back at him and nodded. "I was just nervous about telling you... I like you so much, I thought it would kill me if you didn't like me too."

"Oh Buffy, that's so..." he started leaning over to kiss her.

"Hey!" Tara clapped her hands together once sharply. They jumped. "You are not going to start with the smoochies again -- not while I'm here, at least. From what I heard before, you won't stop once you get started again."

Her angry rant went on. "And what's wrong with you two?! Who jumps right into bed after finding out someone likes them?! You do know that's not how civilized people act, don't you?"

"Yes... sorry," they mumbled, feeling and looking like naughty children being lectured by a parent.

Tara heaved a heavy sigh, having got out most of the crankiness that had built up in her over the last hour. Then she felt kind of bad for how forlorn her brother and Buffy looked. They were two of the most important people in her life, and she really did want them to be happy. "Damn it... it's hard to stay irate with you two looking at me like I shot your puppy..."

"We really are sorry, Tara." Buffy pouted sadly.

"You two really like each other? You're not just going to have sex every minute you're together? Because I would _not_ enjoy being the third wheel all the time."

"We won't make you uncomfortable... again, Tara," William insisted. He knew it was going to be a test of his willpower to keep from kissing and groping Buffy whenever he got the chance, but he didn't want his sister to be upset either.

Buffy lowered the blanket a little, holding it up above her chest. "You know, there has to be lots of guys wanting to take you out, Tara. You're so pretty and smart and --"

Tara held up her hand. "Uh-huh, I see what you're getting at. If I have a sweetie too, I won't mind if you two scamper off to William's room every time you come over."

Buffy persisted, "There's that guy Oz, the cute little redhead that plays bass at the Bronze. He's totally cute and sweet and funny! I just wanna put him in my pocket and carry him around." She looked at William, "Well, before you and me hooked up anyway." Then she looked back at Tara. "And I think you and Oz would really hit it off."

Tara smiled a teensy bit before reminding herself to stay at least a little petulant for what they'd put her through. "Yeah, he's cute... I'll think about it. You guys are lucky I'm so nice..." she said with narrowed eyes.

They said at the same time:

"You're the sweetest person in the world!"  
"You're the best, Tara!"

"Yeah, well... okay. But don't do stuff to make me angry again. I don't like how being angry makes me feel." She frowned and rubbed her stomach.

"Sorry," they both said again, looking down.

"I'm not going to try keeping you two from being together, but please, take the wild sex down a notch when I'm in the vicinity?"

They nodded.

"Think you two can get up in a few hours and _not_ make me want to kill you again?"

They nodded again.

"Get some sleep..." Tara thought they had to be exhausted. "We'll talk more about this later."

"Okay... thanks for... um, cutting us some slack," Buffy said sheepishly.

William nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thanks, Tara. Um, I love you, little sis!" he added, hoping that would make her less angry.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tara sighed tiredly and waved her hand, then left, shutting the door behind her.

William and Buffy were quiet for a few moments.

"I feel terrible that we didn't make any effort whatsoever to control the volume of our voices... She was really brassed off..." William said, feeling extremely guilty and embarrassed.

"Yeah, she was... I would be too. If I didn't have a snuggle bunny laying next to me and had to listen to two other people -- one of which was my brother -- having loud sex, I'd probably want to kill them too."

"What about this Oz bloke you mentioned?" William asked in a concerned big brother way. "Do you think he'd be good for Tara?"

Buffy grinned and nodded, "I so do! He's a sweetheart. I just know Tara will like him, and vice versa. They'll hit it off, mark my words."

"Hmm, I suppose if you think he's alright, then..."

"We're going to have to kiss Tara's butt all day to try and make up for everything. We can take her to the Bronze tonight, our treat of course. And I believe that Oz's band just happens to be playing."

William put his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. "You're not trying to set her up with him just so that we can double-date, and Tara won't be bothered if we want to slink off to be alone, are you?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Buffy's mouth opened and she put her hand on her chest, looking offended. "William, I'm shocked. Tara's my best friend -- you think I'd try getting her to go out with a guy that was wrong for her for my own selfish reasons?"

Thinking that she was serious, he gulped and backpedaled, "No, I didn't mean to suggest... Of course I know you wouldn't do that, Buffy."

Buffy smiled brightly, showing that she was just playing, and kissed him. "Though, Tara having a nice boyfriend _is_ going to be beneficial."

 

They burrowed under the covers when they heard Tara's voice coming from the living room, "Damn it, you did it in here too!?"

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 'Aquarius' lyrics by James Rado/Gerome Ragni
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
